


Kat's Journey: Challenger Yona Appears

by Im_a_nerd



Series: Kat's Journey [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Gloria is renamed Kat, I did my best, Not Beta Read, Original Artwork, an attempt, how to combine Sword and Shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_nerd/pseuds/Im_a_nerd
Summary: A friend of mine played through Pokemon Sword, and we got to talking about our playthroughs, and somehow, it led to their champion challenging Kat.So, this is that story.
Series: Kat's Journey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210859
Kudos: 1





	Kat's Journey: Challenger Yona Appears

There’re 2 districts of Galar. They mostly overlap, but there’re a few towns that have different gym leaders. Depending on where you live will change which league route you take.  
  
  
Shortly after Kat defeats Leon, a new star rises in the other district. In a blaze, in record time, she defeats every gym leader up to the champion’s seat. But Kat isn’t around. She’s chasing after the Royal brothers with Hop and Piers (who’d already been defeated).  
  
Frustrated, the challenger beats her way through the battle tower to reach Leon, the last person who fought Kat. He promises to tell her where Kat is, but only if she can beat him.  
  
The challenger wins after a long, grueling match, but a deal’s a deal. Leon calls Hop (who’s now been accepted as Sonia’s assistant and is at the lab) to ask where Kat is. Once he has the answer, Leon passes the information to the challenger.  
  
  
A large wind comes from the sky, forcing Kat’s eyes up in alarm. There atop a Salamence stands Yona, arms crossed and face set in challenge.  
  
“Are you Kat, the Champion?” She calls down. The scene shifts into a battle loading screen. Challenger Yona appeared! “I’m here to take your title!”  
  
“Okay, you can have it.” Kat looked back at her baby Charmander, continuing to play with it. Congratulations; Yona received the Champion’s Title!  
  
  
Kat is still technically undefeated, and Yona is now the champion of all of Galar.  
  
  
  
bonus pic  
  
Kat will have to challenge Yona and win in order to reclaim her title as Champion.  



End file.
